hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Claremont (S4-S1)
Angel Claremont has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Angel Claremont is an original character created by DRE. Character History "(Quote Pending)" - Angel Claremont Early Life Angel Claremont, along with her twin sister Faith, who was born a minute before her, was born on August 11th, 1990 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to John and Monica Claremont. She had a particularly happy early childhood, having fun with her parents and siblings. As she grew up, Angel was just a normal teenager, more interested in her schooling than going out with friends. Her once happy relationship with her parents became strained as their marriage began to fall apart, it was especially difficult for Angel and Faith as they were mostly put in the middle of their parents’ constant bickering, especially concerning Faith's then boyfriend JJ Nelson. Things were about to get worse for the Claremont family. Death in and of the Family In 2004, Monica Claremont was mysteriously killed and left at a lot on the industrial side of town John and Monica Claremont divorced in mid-2005. John, a geneticist, was offered a job at the BioSyn Corporation and was due to move to California. He wanted his children to come with him, but only Angel agreed to go as her brother and sister stood firmly on their mother’s side. She hated to leave her mother, brother and especially her sister, but she felt horrible for her dad as he would be all alone and so far away from family. Once Angel and her father moved to Los Angeles, she began a quiet life of just school and work, getting a job as a volunteer intern at Angel of Mercy Hospital. It was at the Hospital that she met Amanda Young, who was there working at the pediatric clinic, the two becoming close friends quickly, all the while Angel had no clue of Amanda‘s secret life. Not long after, Angel lost touch with her mother, brother and sister, the pain of the family split and the choices made being too much for them all to deal with. Meeting Her Soulmate On April 20th, 2006, Angel came across Daniel Matthews, a young patient who had been there for a couple days due to a terrible ordeal involving the Jigsaw killer. She had an instant affection for the distraught young man, finding herself spending a lot of time with him for as long as he stayed there, discussing similar aspects of their family lives and bonding over common interests. After Daniel's release from the hospital, she continued to see him and be there for him during his recovery and sadness over his father’s disappearance and eventual death. During that traumatic time, Daniel and Angel grew even closer, becoming lovers. Angel, despite the troubles with her family, was completely content with Daniel in her life. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Living Life Regular Appearance Angel stands five feet four inches and weighs somewhere between 110-130, with a petite yet athletic body type. She has long brown hair and blue/green eyes. She is usually seen in street wear. Trademark Gear Her trusty laptop. Category:Angel Claremont (S4) Category:Medical